Miedos
by angel-Utau
Summary: "Porque todos tenemos miedos, acechan en la oscuridad esperando a que nos volvamos completamente débiles hasta sucumbir a ellos" fic participante del foro "El portal a Gehenna" del concurso "frases que nos mueven"


titulo: miedo

autor: angel-Utau

palabras:1022

este fic participa en el foro de " el portal Gehenna " del espacio: frases que nos mueven.

Blue exorcist/Ao no exorcist no me pertenece, pertenece a Kazue Kato; solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>"La debilidad está en cada uno de nosotros,¿ acaso tienes miedo de reconocerlo?"<em>**

_Saburota Todoh a Yukio- tomo cinco del manga Blue exorcist_

* * *

><p>"¿Tienes idea de por qué te controlan las llamas cuando desenvainas? Porque tienes miedo"<p>

las palabras de Shura resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una especie de eco constante; **miedo**, el sentimiento más odiado por todos los seres con conciencia de este mundo y puede que incluso de otros, porque el miedo te hace débil, tu mente se paraliza y el mundo parece detenerse dejandote solo en una burbuja de creciente desesperación junto al desencadenante de esa sensación.

el miedo puede ser provocado por muchas cosas: desde las más sencillas como un examen hasta las más complicadas como enfrentarse a un demonio; pero para Rin lo más doloroso era que ese demonio, era el.

¿Cómo luchar contra ti mismo? ¿Cómo iba a cumplir su promesa de destruir a Satán si no era capar ni de destruir el miedo que tenía a sus propias llamas?

Nadie entendía la asfixiante sensación que estas producían, la constante presión que ejercían contra él; nada más cerrar los ojos se sumía en en un abismo de llamas azules que trataban de consumirle, y lo peor, es que estaba solo... completamente solo en esa burbuja de miedo interno en la que te encierran las pesadillas, donde solo existen las inseguridades y la flaqueza emocional, donde tu mente juega con tus miedos, te tortura repitiendo esa maldita frase...**_"¿Qué pasaría__ si...?"_ ** Que pasaría si se rompe la cuerda y me mato, o que pasaría si se rompen las vías del tren y salgo despedido. Pero en sus pesadillas todo era peor, porque no era el quien resultaba herido, sino quien cortaba la cuerda.

Veía todas las noches como sus compañeros, aquellos que le habían dado de lado por ser el hijo de Satán exceptuando a Kamiki, su hermano, Shura, Kuro e incluso el viejo que misteriosamente seguía vivo, consumirse en innumerables llamas azules mientas él solo observaba sin poder hacer nada porque sus propias llamas lo tenían retenido, las mismas que debía controlar... las mismas que estaban consumiendo a su familia, y era entonces cuando esa maldita pregunta aparecía_** "¿Qué pasaría si no logro controlar las** **llamas)"**_

Cada vez que se proponía realizar uno de los ejercicios que Shura le había proporcionado la aterradora imagen de sus pesadillas aparecía, y con ella el miedo del que le había hablado días atrás. si el viejo estuviese con el seguro que no tendría tanto miedo; de seguro este le miraría serio y le diría que él no era un monstruo, que debía utilizar su poder para lograr grandes cosas, como le decía cuando era un niño, o incluso le tiraría lo primero que tuviese en la mano por vago e irresponsable como cada vez que se metía en una pelea; si el siguiese vivo su meta de destruir a Satán nunca habría aparecido, pero seguiría teniendo amigos y lo más importante, seguiría teniendo a Yukio; seguiría conservando a su hermano, aquel de quien estaba taaaaan orgulloso porque sería médico, aquel que le curaba las heridas cuando salía mal parado en una pelea, quien le decía con con una sonrisa conciliadora que pensara en su futuro y que debía esforzarse; ahora eran tan solo recuerdos, y su hermano se había transformado en un Yukio estresado y controlador que en ocasiones le miraba con odio, reprobamiento y tristeza culpandole de la muerte del padre.

Suspiró y miró las velas que ardían en su totalidad ante sus ojos

-otra vez...¿Y tu decías que querías llegar a ser Paladín como Shiro? Pues lo llevas claro como sigas así.

Fulminó a Shura con la mirada y siguió intentándolo; les cerraría la boca, a ella y a Yukio, no iba a rendirse, porque tenía miedo de defraudar a Shiro, debía demostrarle que había madurado; por eso seguiría luchando por combatir sus llamas, se levantaría cada mañana y trataría de encender esas malditas velas correctamente hasta que las controlara, hasta que venciera su miedo, aunque eso le llevara por el camino de espinas, porque había decidido que nadie más sufriría ni lucharía por su culpa y eso era lo que le mantenía vivo y lo que le ayudaba a despertar de cada una de sus pesadillas; no iba a rendirse, les plantaría cara a sus llamas y cumpliría la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo, porque ninguno de sus miedos se comparaba al de perderlo todo, y nunca permitiría que eso pasase.

El miedo es el peor sentimiento que existe, pero es aquel que te hace sentir que eres humano, que estas vivo, porque los miedos sirven para dos cosas: para hacerte sufrir y para luchar contra ellos, por eso nunca acababan y Rin lo sabía, que en cuanto venciera el miedo a sus llamas, otro nuevo aparecería, pero si lograba vencer uno, sería capaz de vencer al resto.

Los miedos son la mayor fuerza de desesperación y determinación, porque para algunos sirve para salir corriendo y olvidar, peor para otros es la fuerza para luchar.

Por eso los miedos son tan odiados, porque solo depende de nosotros si luchamos o salimos corriendo.

Y Rin iba a luchar.

* * *

><p>bueno me ha quedado un poco corto, yo esperaba que fuese más largo pero lo escribí en el móvil mientras "estudiaba", no me acuséis tarde solo quince minutos y normalmente la gente se debe de tomar como media hora de descanso en época de estudios (madre mía PDI sirvió para algo ¬.¬)<p>

el caso que gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado, dejad comentarios, ya sean para felicitar o para hacer alguna crítica (pero eh... con respeto chavales ¬.¬ )

esto es todo.

angel-Utau

* * *

><p><strong><em>A favor de la campaña: <span>"con voz y voto"<span>_ Porque que te guste la historia y no dejar un comentario es como meterme mano y salir corriendo****  
><strong>


End file.
